elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Umbra (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Umbra is a Bosmer found in the Ayleid ruin of Vindasel, southwest of the Imperial City. It is east along the road from Clavicus Vile's Shrine, and west of Pell's Gate and the Old Bridge. When entering the ruin, head to the very back, and she can be found there. She is not inherently hostile. Armor and weapon If she is killed, her full suit of Umbra's Ebony Armor may be looted, along with the longsword Umbra, enchanted with a 120-second Soul Trap spell. The sword may be kept, or turned in as fulfillment of the quest given at the Shrine of Clavicus Vile, and be rewarded with the Clavicus Vile's Masque, which boosts the wearer's Personality by 20 points. History If Pell's Gate is visited as instructed in the quest, the Hero will learn that her real name is Lenwin, and that she once lived there as an apprentice to Irroke the Wide. She somehow came across the sword, Umbra, which changed her, making her more aggressive and violent. She then took the name of the sword, and left with a group of mercenaries to sate her bloodlust. This evidently did not work out, and she has since taken up residence in Vindasel. Murder Killing Umbra counts as murder if she is attacked before getting the quest from the Shrine of Clavicus Vile. If the Hero of Kvatch is not already a member of the Dark Brotherhood, this will get them an invitation. Dialogue Clavicus Vile "You risk much by speaking to me. You should leave this place. Now." :Umbra "Umbra is my blade. It is who I am. Who I was meant to be. For years, I have fed my blade the souls of man and mer. Warriors and priests, kings and paupers. Men, women, and children. All have bled for me. I have seen them all fall, and still Umbra hungers for more." ::Pell's Gate "Do not speak to me of that place! It was another lifetime. It was before I became what I am now. Perhaps they sent you to kill me? Are they worried I might come in the night and burn their village down around them? No matter. I am what I have become, and I know my fate. But what of you? What is it you seek? My death? My blade? I offer you a choice, more than I have offered most. Stay here and die, or leave now, and live your life. Speak to me again when your mind is set." "The blade. It hungers for souls." (If approached again) "I assume you've made your choice. Umbra hungers. What shall it be?" :We fight. "Come, then. Try your luck. Feel the bite of Umbra." :I'll leave in peace. "A wise choice. I have spilled too much blood already, and though I hunger for more, spilling your would not please me. Go now. Do not return." (If approached again) "There's nothing more to say. Leave me." Quotes *''"Get out of here while you can."'' *''"Umbra will feast on your soul."'' *''"Umbra. It is everything."'' Strategy Gallery UmbraNPC.jpg|Umbra ObUmbra.png|In Umbra's Ebony Armor Trivia *In , Umbra was a powerful Orc who wore orcish armor and wielded the same sword with a similar enchantment. It would seem this Orc was also possessed by the sword and that the sword somehow made its way into the hands of the girl from Pell's Gate in the time between the two games. It also changed from being a two-handed to a one-handed weapon. *In Latin, the word "umbra" means shadow. Also whenever there is a solar eclipse in our world the darker part of the shadow in the eclipse is called the "umbra" while the lighter part is called the "penumbra". *Umbra wears Ebony Armor, and is the highest level like the Ebony Warrior. Appearances * * de:Umbra (Oblivion) nl:Umbra (Oblivion) ru:Умбра (Oblivion)